Z28: anthology (Vol 5)
= Bóng Tối Đồng Pha Lan = Chapter 1 Hoài Thanh, nhân viên tham vụ của Đại sứ quán Bắc Việt tại Lào, ăn cắp tiền công quỹ cho Boun, gái làng chơi Đồng Pha Lan. Sau cuộc ẩu đả tại quán bar, Hoai Thanh bị Phạm Nghị, nhân viên Đại sứ quán bắt về và bị Lê Văn Hiến (có thật) tra hỏi và bắt Hoài Thanh nhận tội đã tới Đồng Pha Lan để tiếp xúc với địch. Hoài Thanh không nhận tội và bị tra tấn. Một sĩ quan tình báo, Trần Chương, xuất hiện, hé lộ 1 âm mưu của phe Lê Văn Hiến - Trần Chương. Sau khi bị tra tấn, Hoài Thanh ngất đi, sau đó tỉnh dậy và được Phạm Nghị thả đi cho về nhà để suy nghĩ và hôm sau trả lời có nhận tội không. Một kẻ lạ mặt đến nhà Boun, tên này nói rằng hắn có thông tin về Xiêng May, em của Boun và uy hiếp buộc Boun phải quyến rũ Hoài Thanh (1) Sau đó Hoài Thanh đến nhà Boun, vui vẻ 1 lát thì Hoài Thanh nói với Boun về viec mình ăn cắp công quỹ và bị kết tội lien lạc gian diep ngoại quốc. Boun lên kế hoạch trốn sang Thái cùng Hoài Thanh và Hoài Thanh bán tài liệu ngoại giao cho Sứ quán Mỹ để có tiền. Hoài Thanh sắp sửa đồng ý thì bất ngờ phát hiện nhiều tàn thuốc trên bàn Boun từ Liên Xô, chứng tỏ nhân viên ngoại giao Bắc Việt đã tới đây. Hoài Thanh tức giận và ... --------- Trần Chương lặng lẽ bước vào, Nhìn Hoài Thanh nằm dải trên sàn nhà. Trên cặp môi đầy thâm sâu của Trần Chương phảng phất một nụ cười bí hiểm. Trần Chương là đại tá hiện địch, và là tùy viên quân sự của tòa đại sứ. Quyền hành của hắn rất lớn, đôi khi còn lớn hơn quyền của đại sứ Lê Văn Hiến, cựu bộ trưởng Tài chính, ùy viên Trung ương Đảng nữa. Vì Trần Chương là nhân vật điều khiển bộ máy điệp báo Bắc-Việt tại Miên-Lào. Hắn cỡ 45, nhưng tuổi thật mới 38. Người ngoài đoán lầm tuổi vì tóc mai của hắn đã bạc phơ sau nhiều năm suy nghĩ về phương pháp giết người thầm lặng. ----- (1): Boun's house is visited by a secret man who black mailed Boun to seduce Hoài Thanh, as this secret man has information of Xiêng May, her younger brother. Chapter 2 Tại văn phòng Bộ Ngoại giao, Phạm Nghị báo cáo rằng kế hoạch Cửu Long đã thành công bước đầu, theo đó Hoài Thanh đã được tạo điều kiện để ăn cắp tiền công quỹ, sống sa đọa và đọc trộm 1 số báo cáo giả hoặc vô giá trị của Bộ Ngoại giao. Hoài Thanh giết chết Boun và sau đó tự sát. Văn Bình từ giã Simon, 1 phụ nữ Thailand để đến Laos nhận nhiệm vụ. Văn Bình. Văn Bình gặp Sulo, và được thông báo là Hoài Thanh nhảy lầu thì bị vướng gốc cây và không chết. ------- - Thưa ông… đại hội điện ảnh sắp họp ở Cannes… - Hừ, lần đầu tiên anh tỏ ra mê say nghệ thuật thứ bảy. Anh thích đóng phim không? - Thưa… - Còn rụt rè gì nữa. Trả lời thích đi cho rồi. - Thưa thích. - Ừ, xong việc tôi sẽ cho anh đi Cannes. Nhưng hiện thời, anh cần có mặt ở Viễn Đông. Tôi không muốn anh qua Pháp vì cô Katy đang có mặt tại Cannes. Anh có hẹn tuần sau với Katy phải không? - Thưa… phải. - Hừ, anh còn định giấu cả tôi. Lần này tôi phải phạt anh. --------- Theo nguyên tắc, danh tính điệp viên không được đặt ra một cách hú hoạ. Tại văn phòng trung ương có một bản danh sách gồm 5 ngàn tên giả, lần lượt dùng hết tên này thì dùng tên kế tiếp. Song Nguyên Hương đã lôi Hoàng Lương từ dưới lên trên, ấn cho chàng. ... Lâu lắm mới đặt chân xuống trường bay Vạt Chai, Văn Bình nao nao như được tái ngộ người yêu sau nhiều tháng năm xa cách. Trong thời gian qua, chàng đã có dịp hoạt động ngang ngửa tại Lào. Nàng Leuam và nàng May đã thành người thiên cổ trong một cuộc đấu trí không bao giờ quên được. Thất bại phần nào ở Hồng Kông, chàng đã cạo đầu đi tu gần một năm trong một ngôi chùa cổ trên đường đi Thát Luông. Chapter 3 Sulo bi theo dõi và bị bắt, sau đó đưa đến gặp người ngày trước đã trả tiền cho Sulo để cung cấp tin tức. Sau đó Sulo bị người lạ này bắt kí vào 1 chi phiếu không rõ thông tin và được tiết lộ rằng trương mục của Sulo hiện đã có thêm ba ngàn mỹ kim. Người lạ sau đó yêu cầu Sulo làm cho hắn 1 việc, trước khi yêu cầu, hắn đánh Sulo bất tỉnh. Trần Chương ra lênh cho Phạm Nghị trở về Hanoi để bắt Thiên Hồng, vợ Hoài Thanh đến Lào. Văn Bình thức dậy và ra khỏi khách sạn, quạy lại thì phát hiện phòng mình có dấu hiệu bị lục lọi. Văn Bình đến tiệm thanh lâu Trời Xanh với mục đích gặp ký giả Sulô. Boun còn sống và bị thương ở đầu. Sulo bị bắt kí vào 5 cái séc để trắng. - Ô, không sao. Anh vừa ký cho tôi năm cái séc để trắng. Nghĩa là bất cứ lúc nào tôi cũng có thể rút ba ngàn đô la của anh. Và bất cứ lúc nào tôi cũng có thể truy tố anh về tội bội tín hàng chục triệu kíp. ------ Song chàng không hề nghiện. Trái lại, chàng ghét thuốc phiện ghê gớm. Là điệp viên lọc lõi, chàng phải am tường mọi thú vui, chỉ có thế thôi. Hơn nữa, đã có lần chàng hợp tác với Quốc tế Cảnh sát trong chiến dịch bài trừ ma tuý nên chàng biết hết. Chàng đã tới những khu đồng nha phiến ở Nam tư, Bảo gia lợi, Hy Lạp, Thổ, Ai Cập, A phú hãn, Ba Tư, Ấn độ, Trung hoa, Mông cổ, Tây tạng, Bắc việt và Lào quốc. Chàng đã khám phá những sào huyệt nấu nha phiến và bán nha phiến giả, trộn với cam thảo, mận, chì, bột gạo, nhựa cây và lòng trứng gà. Chapter 4 Thiên Hồng và mẹ bị bắt, Thiên Hồng là người yêu Bùi Minh. Thiên Hồng bị bắt vì công an Hà Nội nguỵ tạo chứng cứ là em Thiên Hồng là Dương có truyền đơn phản động. Thiên Hồng chấp nhận đến Lào để đổi lại sự tự do cho mẹ và em. Sau khi Thiên Hồng đến nhà Bùi Minh chia tay và ra đi thì Bùi Minh đến một 1 cơ sở tình báo, và gặp Vũ Hoà. Cả 2 đều làm việc cho Sở Mật Vụ của ông Hoàng. Vũ Hoà thông báo cơ sở tại Hàng Giấy đã bị lộ. Sau đó, trụ sở của Bùi Minh cũng bị công an Hà Nội tấn công, Vũ Hoà bị giết còn Bùi Minh thoát được. Chapter 5 Sulo tỉnh dậy và nhận được bức điện từ Sài Gòn gởi sang với yêu cầu Sulo chuyển bức điện cho Văn Bình. Kẻ lạ mặt buộc Sulo phải chuyển bức điện cho Văn Bình như kế hoạch. Thiên Hồng được đến gặp Hoài Thanh đang nằm viện và sau đó gặp Trần Chương để hắn dặn dò về âm mưu với Hoài Thanh. Sau đó Tran Chương gap Phạm Nghị để nói về kế hoạch cửu long. Theo ke hoạch, Hoài Thanh sẽ bị sa ngã và bị địch lôi kéo, Tran Chương đinh ninh Hoai Thanh đã liên lạc với tình báo Tây phương nên phải dùng tới Thien Hong (Họ tin là Hoài Thanh làm nhị trùng song liều chết không khai vì quá thương nàng Boun. Họ bèn dùng Thiên Hồng để moi móc gan ruột của Hoài Thanh. Dầu Thiên Hồng đẹp như tiên nữ giáng trần, dầu mê say nàng đến đâu Hoài Thanh cũng chỉ có thể ngậm miệng. Vì sự liên lạc với tình báo Tây phương nằm hoàn toàn trong óc tưởng tượng của sứ quán Bắc Việt). Văn Bình xuống Đồng Pha Lan và gặp lại Sulô. Sulô thông báo Boun đã chết, thông qua Sulo, Văn Bình quyết định gặp Hoài Thanh để làm tăng thêm ý định thoát ly của Hoài Thanh ngay trong đêm đó. Cuối cùng, Văn Bình gặp Simon đến tìm VB tại Đồng Pha Lan. ------- Kế hoạch Cửu Long được coi là kế hoạch quan trọng nhất của trung ương từ 5 năm nay, từ ngày cơ sở điệp báo được hiện đại hoá, và bành trướng rộng rãi khắp Đông Nam Á để cạnh tranh với tổ chức của lão Hoàng, tổng giám đốc mật vụ Nam Việt. Sự khêu gợi chỉ mạnh mẽ nếu người đàn bà không khoả thân hoàn toàn. Nói cách khác, muốn khêu gợi phải nửa kín, nửa hở. Phô bày trắng trợn chỉ gây ra sự chán ngấy. Tôi chán ngấy đàn bà vì họ luôn luôn là trở ngại cho tiến bộ. Trên trái đất còn đàn bà thì nhân loại còn chém giết. Bức hình khoả thân lại là một đề tài cần suy nghĩ trong nghề tình báo nữa. Anh nghĩ coi, đàn ông thích phụ nữ kín hở, và cố gắng chiếm đoạt cho bằng được, dầu phải tốn nhiều tiền bạc, mưu chước, nước bọt, và sẵn sàng ăn tát tai cháy má, ngược lại, họ chỉ rung động rất ít trước sự loã thể công khai. Rút kinh nghiệm này, từ ít năm nay giới tình báo quốc tế áp dụng một chiến thuật mới: chiến thuật nửa kín nửa hở. Nói cụ thể hơn, chúng ta gài nhân viên trong tổ chức của địch để đầu độc tin tức, song không cung cấp tin tức đầy đủ, rõ ràng. Mà là tin tức nửa kín nửa hở. Theo mệnh lệnh của trung ương, chiến thuật nửa kín, nửa hở, mệnh danh là chiến thuật Hoàng Hà, được áp dụng trong kế hoạch Cửu Long. Chúng ta xô Hoài Thanh vào vòng trác táng để hắn biển thủ công quỹ rồi hoảng sợ trốn sang hàng ngũ địch. Thủ đoạn thâm nhập nảy rất giản dị và cổ xưa song cũng rất hữu hiệu. Tôi trù liệu là Hoài Thanh sẽ cho chuyên viên của địch biết hết những giấy tờ đã chuyển qua tay hắn. ---------- - Mục đích của kế hoạch Cửu Long là phá hỏng nỗ lực của địch trong việc xây cất một phòng tuyến bê tông dọc vĩ tuyến 17, từ Quảng Trị qua Tchépone, Thakhet trên đất Lào cho tới biên giới Lào - Thái. - Nghĩa là Trung ương cục miền Nam sẽ bị rơi vào tình trạng cô lập, hoàn toàn cô lập. - Thưa chúng ta còn đường biển. - Anh biết một mà không biết hai. Lâu ngày không hành quân nên đầu óc anh bị rỉ sét rồi. Đối diện duyên hải Trung Việt là Phi luật tân thuộc ảnh hưởng Hoa Kỳ. Gần đây, Phi tách dần Hoa Kỳ, nhưng trên đại thể họ vẫn đi đôi với nhau để chống phe xã hội chủ nghĩa chúng ta. Vả lại, riêng cái việc đại đa số dân chúng Phi theo đạo Thiên chúa - anh biết không, 95% - cũng đã là cái gai độc bên hông chúng ta rồi. Sau khi hoàn thành phòng tuyến bê tông trên đất liền, họ chỉ cần đặt hàng rào tiềm thuỷ đĩnh và khu trục hạm từ Đà Nẵng chạy ngang qua vùng bắc Lữ tống là chúng ta hết hy vọng. Một cái xuồng nhỏ cũng không lọt được vào hải phận miền Nam, chứ đừng nói là tàu bè chở quân nhu, đạn dược và cán bộ nữa… Chặn đường biển là việc không khó khăn lắm đối với địch. Chặn đường bộ xuyên sơn mới là việc khó khăn. Từ nhiều tháng nay, địch gia tăng oanh tạc và đột kích đường mòn Hồ Chí Minh mà không đạt được kết quả nào. Chúng ta có thể tiếp tục chiến tranh ở miền Nam là vì vậy. Con đường mòn đông Lào được ví với sợi nhau nối liền con và mẹ, nối liền Trung ương cục miền Nam và kho nhân lực, vật lực miền Bắc. Cắt đứt là hết. Cuộc chiến sẽ tan rã nhanh chóng. - Nếu đại tá cho phép, tôi xin góp ý kiến. Theo tôi, chỉ cần nhiều toán du kích, hoặc cơ giới di động, được phân tán dọc công trường xây cất là phá đổ như chơi. Địch xây cất đến đâu, chúng ta phá đổ đến đấy. Chán rồi địch phải ngừng. - Hà hà, kỹ thuật kiến trúc phòng thủ đã tới một trình độ vô cùng tân tiến, các hoạt động phá hoại tiểu quy mô chỉ là trứng chọi đá mà thôi. Trước khi xây cất, phi cơ sẽ khai quang một khu vực sâu từ 5 đến 10 cây số. Rừng rú biến thành cánh đồng trống. Cốt mìn sẽ san bằng núi non. Trên đất bằng, du kích sẽ không thể hoạt động hữu hiệu được. Phòng tuyến này được xây bằng khối bê tông đúc sẵn, bên ngoài là hàng rào mìn, hàng rào điện ba ngàn vôn, đụng vào là tan xác, rồi đến hàng rào điện tử có thể khám phá ra mọi vật khả nghi trong vòng 50 cây số. => để ngăn chặn việc xây phòng tuyến bê tông là dùng kế ly gián bằng Hoài Thanh. Chapter 6 Trần Chương phẫu thuật cho giống Hoài Thanh để tham gia kế hoạch Cửu Long và đào thoát theo Sở Mật Vụ. Phạm Nghị phát hiện ra Tran Chương va Lê Văn Hiến định thủ tiêu mình nên định giết cả 2 nhưng lại bị Trần Chương giết trước. Sau đó Tran Chương đến gap Van Bình với bộ dạng Hoài Thanh và lên kế hoạch gây hỏa hoạn trong tòa đại sứ để trốn đi. Tuy nhiên trần chương lại bị ông Hoàng lợi dụng để cho kế hoạch lâu dài nhằm phăng ra hệ thống của Bắc Việt tại Miền Nam, đồng thời lừa Trần Chương ra khỏi đại sứ quán để Lê Diệp có thể lẻn vào và sao chép các tài liệu mật. Sulo thực chất cũng là 1 nhân viên thân tín của ông Hoàng phải giả vờ theo địch. Cuối cùng, người phụ nữ theo hộ tống ông Hoàng và Lê Diệp là Simon, Van Bình đoàn tụ với Simon. ----- Ông đã biết người đàn ông và người đàn bà vào sứ quán là ai chưa? - Theo căn cước, người đàn ông là đệ nhị tham vụ hoài Thanh, còn người đàn bà là Thiên Hồng. - Không, tôi không hỏi căn cước, vì trong nghề này, căn cước chỉ là giấy lộn. Tôi muốn hỏi chân tướng của họ. - À, thật ra người đàn ông không phải là Hoài Thanh. Theo chỗ tôi biết, hắn là Trần Chương, chỉ huy điệp báo của sứ quán Bắc Việt. - Ông định tướng kế, tựu kế, mượn tay Trần Chương để phăng ra hệ thống của địch tại miền Nam ư? Đó chỉ là hy vọng viển vông. Trần Chương là tay cừ khôi, xỏ dây vào mũi chẳng phải dễ nào. Tôi chỉ sợ ông nuôi ong tay áo mất thôi. - Vậy anh đề nghị ra sao? - Bắt. - Bắt Trần Chương ư ? Tôi không tin đó là thượng sách. Hắn như cá nằm trốc thớt, làm thịt lúc nào mà chả được. ... Từ nhiều tháng nay, tôi đã cho nhân viên theo dõi hoạt động của sứ quán Bắc Việt. Vụ Hoài Thanh là kẽ hở thứ nhất giúp chúng ta xâm nhập sứ quán. Nhưng nếu không có hắn cũng chẳng sao. - Vì ông đã có sẵn một mục đích quan trọng khác? - Phải. Vụ tổ chức thâm nhập sứ quán Bắc Việt, lôi kéo nhân viên đối phương chỉ là tấm bình phong để ru ngủ địch mà thôi. Mục đích chính là thừa cơ địch sơ ý ta cho người lẻn vào chụp trộm tài liệu. Tôi được biết trong phòng Trần Chương có tủ két đựng tài liệu vô cùng quan trọng. Hầu hết báo cáo của nhân viên Trung ương cục hoạt động ở phía nam vĩ tuyến 17 đều gửi phúc trình qua sứ quán Bắc Việt ở Vạn Tượng. Phần lớn chỉ thị từ Hà Nội chuyển vào Nam cũng qua đường dây này. Nếu Trần Chương không giả dạng Hoài Thanh và rời sứ quán, nếu guồng máy phòng thủ của sứ quán không bị lơi lỏng trong 15 phút, thì đến thế kỉ thứ 25 chúng ta cũng không lọt vào nổi. Chẳng qua gậy ông đập lưng ông, họ tưởng lừa được ta, té ra ta lại lừa họ. ------------ - Vì như anh đã biết, bệnh homosexual thường là bệnh của các nhà ngoại giao thần kinh căng thẳng, nhất là những kẻ xa nhà, không mang vợ con theo. Phần lớn nhân viên ngoại giao thuộc khối Nga - Hoa ở đây đều bị đồng tính luyến ái. Họ dùng quán Love làm câu lạc bộ… Điệp vụ săn người Chapter 1 Văn Bình đến Ấn Độ để du lịch và chấp nhận nhiệm vụ của tình báo Tây Đức để ám sát Kira, một nữ gián điệp KGB cực kì xinh đẹp. Văn Bình tiếp xúc với 1 phụ nữ Ấn Độ là 1 liên lạc viên và bà Corin là người quản lí. -------------- Văn Bình travel to India for holiday and accepts to work for West Germany Intelligence to kill Kira, an extremely beautiful female agent. Chapter 2 Văn Bình xâm nhập thành công vào nhà của Kira và cuối cùng đã quyết định bắn Kira tuy nhiên đạn không giết chết Kira và bà Corin xuất hiện. Chapter 3 Văn Bình đến New York để liên lạc với Lolo, vợ của Fahen. Sau khi gặp được Lolo và đang vui vẻ với Lolo thì 1 nhan vien CIA trốn trong nhà Lolo đã bấm nút chụp ảnh (nhưng thực tế là ko chụp) để uy hiếp buộc Lolo đưa Fahen về Mỹ và ko dc ở lại Nga nếu ko sẽ đua nhung tam hình Lolo voi Văn Bình và Fahen se giet Lolo vì ghen. Sau đó Văn Bình len duong den Lienxo. -Công tác mà ông sắp thi hành liên hệ đến một vấn đề hiện được bàn tán sôi nổi trên khắp thế giới. Vấn đề võ khí chiến tranh hóa học và vi trùng. Hẳn ông đã biết công ước Giơ-neo cấm mọi hình thức chiến tranh hóa học và vi trùng nhưng trên thực tế các cường quốc đều dành những ngân khoản lớn lao cho công cuộc nghiên cứu và sản xuất loại võ khí kinh khủng ấy. Hàng năm, Hoa Kỳ chi tiêu từ 400 đến 500 triêụ đô la. Số tiền do Liên Xô xuất ra có thể lên gấp đôi. Tây Đức không có hoàn cảnh và phương tiện như Nga, Mỹ song lại là quốc gia có nhiều nhà khoa học lỗi lạc về chiến tranh hóa học và vi trùng. Trong số này, lỗi lạc nhất là bác sĩ Faben. Hiện thời Faben đang bị kẹt tại Mạc tư Khoa. Chapter 4 Văn Bình đến Thổ Nhỉ kì để chuẩn bị sang Nga, Văn Bình gặp bà Corin và bà yeu cau Văn Bình phải ám sát và sau đó giả danh Bêra, một công dân Lebanon đang được Soviet trong vọng. Văn Bình sau đó đánh gục Bera và được tài xế Bera chở ra phi trường. -------- -Hơi rầy rà… vì thưa bà, bộ Ngoại thương Sô viết đã quen mặt tôi, khách sạn Metropole ở Moscow cũng quen mặt tôi. Tôi mới đến đó năm ngoái, và làm nhiều chuyện kinh thiên động địa. Tôi sợ là họ bắt tôi ngay tại phi trường. Xin bà hiểu giùm là tôi không sợ chết mà chỉ sợ công việc thất bại trước khi khởi đầu. Chapter 5 Văn Bình đến nga, dưới lốt Bera và được 1 nu nhan vien KGB thuoc cong ty intourist đón Sau đuôi xe họ có xe của KGB bám theo. Sau 1 vài va chạm, người phụ nữ đó tiết lộ là nhan vien 1 co quan tình báo bí mat cài vào KGB. Nguoi phu nu ngung truoc khach sạn, bat van bình hôn để nàng bỏ vào tui van bình may ghi am. VB vào trong khách sạn nhu yeu cau và gap Lolo Sau khi gap lolo, 1 lat sau lolo den phong Văn Bình de lam tinh voi Văn Bình truoc khi gap lai fahen. Sau do Văn Bình lien lac voi kira. Doan thoai bi cat dut khi phong cua kira bi kgb phat hien. Sau do Văn Bình den gap fahen dang sex voi lolo. Văn Bình thuyet phuc thanh cong fahen tro ve. Văn Bình sau do cuoi dac thang va sau lung xuat hien 1 ke la ---------------- Lôlô trạc 34, 35 tuổi, một số đàn ông thiếu kinh nghiệm trường đời thường cho rằng đàn bà trên 30 là đàn bà già. Thật ra đó là quan niệm nông cạn và sai lầm vì từ 30 trở lên mới nẩy nở toàn vẹn được cơ thể, và năng lực yêu đương. Theo kinh nghiệm của tôi, tuổi 35 là tuổi sung sức nhất của giống cái. Con gái 18, 20 có thể ví với đóa hoa nhưng lại là đóa hoa còn khép nụ, chưa có hương thơm. Nếu để ngắm nghía như một tác phẩm nghệ thuật thì được, còn để thưởng thức thì không được. Vì đàn bà trên 30 không còn là đóa hoa thơ mộng và e lệ trên cành nữa mà trở thành trái cây chín mọng, ngắm nghía cũng đẹp, vuốt ve lại thích thú hơn nhiều, và nhất là bóc ra để thưởng thức thì những con tì, con vị vô cùng khó tính cũng phải say mê ... Chapter 6 Nguoi dan ong bi an do la pho giam doc KGB, han dinh la sau khi bat VB cung se dua Fahen di tu Lubyanka. Fahen tuc gian va xay ra cai va, VB loi dung luc do danh tra, sau do pho giam doc bi ban chet. VB cung Lolo, va Fahen bo tron den diem hen voi Kira nhu ke hoach. Den diem hen, ca 3 duoc co gai KGB don Tat ca len đường tron chay rồi bị 1 toán motor rượt theo. Chapter 8 Người làm Văn Bình bất tỉnh là bà Huyền Hoa, (Z62 trong Đêm cuối cùng của Tử tội). Ba tiet lo voi Văn Bình ve con duong so 3 ma kira da noi cho Văn Bình ve viec rut chay. co gai kgb theo vb thuc chat là nhan vien trung thanh voi KGB co nhiem vu theo vb de phan ra con duong so 3 cua ong hoang, do do ba huyen hoa phai thu tieu nang. (lý do vì sao nàng bất tỉnh cũng không được tác giả tiết lộ rõ). Bà Huyền Hoa và cả Văn Bình cũng nói rằng nàng có cảm tình với Văn Bình, nhưng dù nàng có bỏ KGB theo so mat vu thi nang van phai bi thu tieu de giu bi mat cho cơ sở. Bà Huyền Hoa cũng thủ tiêu 1 nhân viên phản gián cao cấp của Liên Xô để cho Văn Bình dùng xe của hắn đưa vợ chồng Fahen trở lại Tây Phương. Cả 3 cuoi cùng đã đến đông đức, văn bình tiếp xúc với nhân viên nằm vùng của sở và xuống 1 căn nhà đổ nát để chuẩn bị liên lạc và về tây đức. VB ngay sau đó cũng lột mặt nạ Lolo là nhan viên KGB; sau khi Lolo bất tỉnh, phó giám doc KGB VB đã xử ở phần trước ập đến. Văn Bình và Fahen cuối cùng thoát được nhờ Tây Đức đã chuẩn bị giải thoát cho cả 2 = mìn muỗi.... -------- -Nhân danh tình báo đồng minh, tôi thành thật cảm ơn anh. Cảm ơn, vì nhờ anh mọi việc đã được chu toàn, đúng theo kế hoạch. Cảm ơn, cũng vì anh có tinh thần "kính lão đắc thọ "đối với tôi. Tôi đinh ninh khi gặp tôi, anh sẽ nặng lời cho nên tôi rất ngạc nhiên và thán phục trước thái độ bình tĩnh, chịu đựng cao thượng của anh. Vâng, chúng tôi đã thiếu thành thật với anh ngay từ buổi đầu nhưng xin anh thông cảm … chẳng qua vì hoàn cảnh bắt buộc … -Lôlô là nhân viên KGB từ bao giờ ? -Chúng tôi không biết rõ. Chắc đã từ lâu. Faben mê nàng một cách mù quáng nên bị nàng lôi vào xiếc. Nàng lừa cho Faben đến thị trấn Bá linh rồi bắt cóc sang Liên sô. Khi ấy chúng tôi chưa khám phá ra bộ mặt thật của nàng. Sau này, nhờ một cuộc điều tra tỉ mỉ và khôn khéo, chúng tôi mới biết. Chúng tôi mới tương kế tựu kế để đánh lừa KGB. -Và tôi bị dùng làm con mồi … -Thật ra, chúng tôi không muốn dùng anh nhưng sau nhiều ngày bàn luận, cân nhắc, chúng tôi nhận thấy nếu không dùng anh thì không phỉnh gạt được địch. Vì có anh địch mới cho là vụ đánh tháo Faben có tính cách vô cùng quan trọng. -Nghĩa là trước ngày tôi sang Nga, địch đã biết Bera là Z.28 ? -Phải. Chúng tôi bố trí gặp anh tại Ấn độ rồi đưa anh qua New York, đáp phi cơ đi Thổ nhĩ kỳ, qua thật nhiều chặng trung gian nhằm mục đích báo cho họ biết. Vì không giấu gì anh, trong số những người tiếp xúc với anh từ Ấn độ sang Liên sô đã có điệp viên hàng hai. Địch phăng ra anh song chưa bắt hoặc giết vì lẽ họ cần mượn tay anh để phăng ra con đường xuất nhập số 3. Họ nghĩ rằng đến Đông Bá linh, họ chôn anh cũng chưa muộn. Và họ đã huy động một lực lượng hùng hậu tại Đông Bá linh, nhưng thất bại vì anh tài giỏi hơn họ, và chúng ta cũng chuẩn bị khôn ngoan hơn họ. Bà Côrin đứng dậy bắt tay tôi từ biệt song tôi rụt lại, và nhìn vào giữa mắt bà : -Thưa bà, nhiệm vụ của tôi là đưa Faben về Tây phương, và tôi không thành công. Tại sao bà lại khen ngợi ? Bà Côrin hơi đổi sắc mặt song lại cười được ngay : -Anh gớm thật, tôi định giấu mà giấu không nổi. Phải, người đàn ông cùng về với anh không phải là Faben. Chúng tôi cử anh đi cốt để bắn tin cho KGB biết quả thật chúng tôi cần giải thoát Faben. Qua sự hiện diện của anh, KGB sẽ suy luận là Faben rất quý báu, không thể cho xổng chuồng. Sự thật là giá trị của hắn đã hết, chúng tôi không tha thiết đến hắn nữa mà chỉ muốn đưa một điệp viên quan trọng từ sau bức màn sắt về. Điệp viên này giữ một chức vụ cao cấp ở trung ương KGB, dung mạo hao hao giống Faben. Y xung phong đội lốt Faben đi tới Đông Bá linh, KGB phăng ra vai trò nhị trùng của y thì đã muộn. Nhưng … Miệng cười của bà Côrin trở nên rí rỏm : -Tôi đã nói thật, giờ đây anh cũng phải nói thật. Tại sao anh biết hắn là Faben giả? Tôi cũng cười : -Thưa bà, khi bà đưa bức ảnh Faben cho tôi xem, và đói lại ngay, tôi đã bắt đầu nghi ngờ. Lẽ nào một nhân vật khoa học lừng lẫy như Faben mà tình báo Tây Đức lại không có hình rõ nét để phải dùng ảnh cũ mờ ? Mặt khác, ngay từ Nữu ước tôi đã nghi ngờ Lôlô là nhân viên KGB. Sự dễ dãi quá độ của KGB ở Mạc tư khoa đã xác nhận mối thắc mắc của tôi là đúng. Trên đường từ Mạc tư khoa ra biên giới, tôi điểm huyệt cho họ ngất xỉu, và thưa bà .. tôi đã có dịp quan sát những đặc điểm trên thân thể họ. Faben là nhà bác học trói gà không chặt, phải không bà ? Vậy mà hắn đã dùng một thế nhu đạo cừ khôi giải vây cho tôi tại Đông Bá linh … -Anh xứng đáng là điệp viên số một của đồng minh. Tôi nhờ anh chuyển lời thăm hỏi ông Hoàng. Đồng thời cũng phiền anh thưa giùm lại về tiền nong, chúng tôi không được dư dật lắm. Nói riêng với anh, chúng tôi đang cần rất nhiều tiền để chuộc Kira. Tôi giật bắn người : -Kira còn sống ? -Phải, nàng vẫn còn sống, và bị giam ở Lubiănka. Nếu ông Hoàng đòi tiền, chúng tôi sẽ không thể cứu được nàng. Máu anh hùng sôi lên sùng sục trong người, tôi hăm hở đề nghị : -Tôi có thể giúp được gì không ? Bà Côrin thở dài : -Tôi biết anh có lòng thương Kira nhưng chỉ sợ ông Hoàng không chịu nghe anh thôi. -Bà đừng ngại. Từ trước đến nay, tôi chưa hề xin ân huệ nào với ông Hoàng. Nếu bà không tin, tôi xin gọi điện thoại ngay cho ông Hoàng. -Liệu ông Hoàng có chấp thuận cho chúng tôi trả 3 triệu đô la ngay tại đây cho anh không ? -Bà trả tiền cho tôi làm gì ? -Để anh hoàn lại cho chúng tôi chuộc mạng Kira. Họ đòi những 5 triệu đô la. Nhờ 3 triệu của anh, chúng tôi chỉ cần xoay thêm 2 triệu. Tôi không suy nghĩ thêm phút nào nữa. Bà Côrin chìa tờ nhận tiền, tôi hăng hái ký ngay vào. Lòng vui như mở hội, tôi rời Tây Bá linh. Trước khi lên đường tôi không quên dặn bà Côrin chừng nào Kira được trả tự do thì gửi điện cho tôi biết. Dầu ngày tận thế sắp đến, tôi cũng trèo lên chuyến máy bay sớm nhất để đi thăm nàng. Và câu chuyện được chấm dứt ở đây. Sau đó Văn Bình về Vietnam gặp ông Hoàng. Ông tiết lộ rằng người phụ nữ đầu tiên mà VB gap ở Ấn Độ để làm liên lạc viên là nhân viên nằm vùng của KGB -Để tôi cắt nghĩa anh nghe. Kira là người đàn bà có thật bằng xương bằng thịt hẳn hòi, song Kira anh gặp tại Ấn độ chỉ là Kira giả. Kira thực thụ là vợ hờ của viên đệ nhị tham vụ sứ quán Ấn ở Moscow. Nàng ăn lương của tình báo Tây Đức nhưng ló mòi phản bội nên họ mượn tay anh để KGB giết nàng. Nàng về Ấn thăm nhà, và cũng lên khu đền Kônarắc, song nàng không gặp anh mà là gặp người khác. Tình báo Tây Đức lừa anh lên đền Kônarắc là để Kờ lốt báo tin cho KGB. Kira trở về Mạc tư khoa, và bị bắt. Nàng đã hợp tác hàng hai với KGB nên cung khai thật tình, nhưng KGB tưởng nàng nói láo, vì theo lời Kờ lốt, Kira có nhiệm vụ giúp anh xuất nhập bằng con đường số 3. Kết quả KGB phải loại trừ Kira và gài một nữ nhân viên giả làm người thân tín của Kira để đi theo anh. Gớm thật, gớm thật ... họ vừa đoạt được Faben vừa diệt được nhân viên phản thùng, lại vừa xoay được một món tiền. Tôi hoảng hồn trước câu nói của ông Hoàng. Gã đàn ông cù lần ấy là Faben ư ? Thì ông Hoàng đã nói : -Thôi, anh đừng băn khoăn nữa, họ đã cho anh uống nước đường và anh đã bội thực. Gã đàn ông cùng đi với anh về Bá linh chính là Faben, chứ không phải nhân viên KGB kiêm nhân viên tình báo Tây Đức đâu. Dại ôi là dại ... Tôi đứng im thin thít. Tôi đã "kính lão đắc thọ" một cách ngu muội. Dẫu bà Côrin là phụ nữ lớn tuổi, tôi cũng sẽ bẻ cổ chết tươi nếu bà ta hiện ra trước mặt tôi. -Thưa ông, thiếu phụ đội lốt Kira mà tôi gặp tại Kônarắc tên thật là gì ? Ông Hoàng nhún đôi vai gầy : -Côrin. Tôi sửng sốt : -Thưa, còn bà già tóc bạc ? -Bà này không phải là Côrin, mà là phụ tá của Côrin. -Thưa, Côrin hiện ở đâu ? Nếu ông cho phép, tôi quyết đi ngay bây giờ, quyết bắt nàng về đây để hỏi tội. - Không được đâu, đại tá Z.28, vì Côrin hiện là phó tổng giám đốc tình báo Tây Đức, đặc trách ban Hành động hải ngoại. Chung quanh nàng có cả trăm vệ sĩ và dụng cụ canh phòng điện tử. Nàng rất giỏi võ, về tác xạ nàng không thua anh đâu. Anh đụng phải nàng mà còn đủ xương thịt trở về là may mắn lắm rồi. Đó là bài học cho anh ... Thể_loại:Z28